


Always Lock the Door

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Humor, Pegging, a mom that should probably have more of a backbone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, you should always lock the door.</p><p>Based on a tumblr text post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Lock the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a funny text post on tumblr about someone riding their boyfriend's dick when their mother walks in and the only thing protecting their modesty is their bed. I can't find the post at the moment.

Fuck it felt so good.

He’s not quite sure how they ended up on the floor in between the bed and the window, but he couldn’t be hard pressed to give a damn with a thick cock splitting him open.

“Dez,” he groaned quietly, “Oh, fuck Dez.”

“That’s it, take it,” Dez nearly growled, hips jerking, “You’re so wet for me.”

She pressed his tip with her thumb nearly making him scream before he caught himself.

“Don’t do that! We’re not alone, remember?” Bracing himself on his bed and windowsill he bounced more forcefully in retaliation. Judging by the broken moan from below it was a success. Of course he wasn’t truly worried; the only person home was his sister and, as far as she was concerned, he didn’t exist half the time.

He leaned down to press a breathless apology to Desiree’s lips; arms immediately came up to hold him close while their mouths were occupied. True to form his talented lover’s hips didn’t slow.

Right when he felt hands grab his bottom and spread him for deeper access he heard a knock as someone walked in. Why knock if you’re going to barge in anyway?

“Evan?” His mom’s voice, back early apparently.

He sat up so fast it made his head spin.

“H-hi, mom.”

Thank god he still had on a shirt. The bed was between them so the only thing she could see was his chest.

“Hi, sweetie. Um, why are you on the floor?”

“Oh, just looking for something. A book.”

“Do you need help,” she asks as she bends down.”

“No!”

His raised voice startles her into standing up again, Desiree is laughing silently below him and causing the strap on to press into him in ways that are so not needed as he’s talking to his mom.

“I’ve got it,” He continues a bit more calmly, “Any particular reason why you’re up here?”

“Yes, I wanted to know what toppings you wanted. I don’t feel like cooking so I’m ordering pizza.”

“The usual, meat lover’s.” Apparently Dez found this unbelievably funny considering the situation and the jolt of her held back laughter made her hit that spot inside him that made him see stars. He did not hide its effects well.

“Are you sure you’re okay honey, you look a little feverish.”

“Just a little exertion from looking for the book,” He hastily lied. He was going to hate himself for his next words, he didn’t like being rude, “Is that all? Because I really want to find this book”

“Oh, alright,” she went out the door only to lean back in, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, can you please close the door!” Discomfort was getting the better of him; he tacked on a ‘please’ to soften his tone.

As soon as the door closed he braced himself against the floor and franticly rode the both of them to completion just in case his mom decides to come back.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them struggling to catch their breath and high on the fear of getting caught.

“I don’t care if we’re the only human beings left on earth, from now on, we’re locking the door.”

Desiree laughs and gives him a loving peck on the cheek, amused by his hysterics but, little does she know, he’s dead serious.


End file.
